


Love Is a Four Letter Word

by notyourmartyr



Series: Love Is... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Have some more feels, Nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourmartyr/pseuds/notyourmartyr
Summary: Love means something different to everyone, and is expressed differently.For Sam Winchester...
Series: Love Is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love Is a Four Letter Word

His love is written in the dimples in his cheeks - the ones that show up with the smallest of his smiles, even the sad ones. It’s the light that never fully dies in his eyes, no matter how bad things get. His love is patience, when he’s already five steps ahead, and pride when he’s caught off-guard by something. It’s calling out in the night for the one person who was always there, soothing even when he needed comfort himself. It’s a love he learned not to speak because no one around him could, but that longs to be set free, to be said whenever it needs to in more ways than just a gesture.

Sometimes the love leaks out around the edges, in a surprised little laugh followed by,  _ “That’s great.” _ It pours into pranks and jokes, and anything to lighten the mood in the darkness they travel through - always pushing toward the light. It’s bringing home greasy diner burgers when all he wants is a salad. It’s arms slung around weak bodies, guiding steps to walk twenty feet to the shelter that shaped their childhood and carries the essence of their lives in every way imaginable.   
  
Sometimes, the love is violent and impulsive. It’s walking away to try and make a better life for them, even though it hurts. It’s taking risks and chances to do the same thing, to save the most important person in his life. And only once, for a scarce moment of time, the love disappeared, because love is carried in the Soul, and then the love returned. In many ways it was fragile. It called out to be expressed, for reassurance that it was returned, that he was forgiven. In those moments, the love was laced with guilt and fear and sorrow, but had never truly died.

And sometimes, he pretends to be asleep - in the midnight hours, laying in some no name motel bed, hoping that his love will be answered. When it is, it takes everything in him to not respond, to not tell him he’s here, he’s still  _ here _ and not going anywhere, and he loves him. But he waits and waits, until the sky is starting to grow light, and he knows he won’t get much sleep - waits until he knows the other man is asleep, and whispers his name like a prayer, like the other man is the world, and he’s Atlas, holding him on his shoulders, but he weighs nothing.    
  
For Sam Winchester, love  _ is _ a four letter word.

  
It’s just spelled differently.

  
For Sam, love is  _ Dean _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking and really wanted to do one of these for Sam as well, so here it is. I may end up doing more for some of the other characters, but I just want to note, that if I do, there will be no ship-wars tolerated in the comments. These are written to be left to the interpretation of the reader. They can be read to mean whatever you wish.


End file.
